gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery: Tyrion Lannister
Image gallery of Tyrion Lannister from the series 'Game of Thrones'. Tyrion and Ros.png|Tyrion with Ros in the North in "Winter Is Coming." Tyrion_Lannister.jpg|Tyrion in Winterfell in "Winter Is Coming." Kingsroad1.jpg|Tyrion in the woods with Jon Snow in "The Kingsroad." Tyrion and Yoren 1x03.png|Tyrion befriending Yoren at Castle Black in "Lord Snow." Tyrion in the inn.png|Tyrion is taken captive by knights loyal to House Tully in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Tyrion Lannister in the Vale.jpg|Tyrion defends himself using the shield of a man-at-arms sworn to House Bracken in the Vale of Arryn. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion." Lord Snow tyrion pisses off the wall 1x03.png|Lord Snow Lord Snow Tyrion Yoren swap stories.png Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Tyrion is presented at the Eyrie by Catelyn Stark and Ser Vardis Egen. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion." Tyrion on trial.jpg|Tyrion on trial at the Eyrie in "A Golden Crown." Tyrion 1x09.jpg|Tyrion prepares the Hill Clans for the Battle of the Green Fork in "Baelor." TyrionHandPromo.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion as Hand of the King in Season 2 Tyrion 2x09.jpg|Season 2 Battle of the Blackwater Tyrion 201.jpg|Tyrion arrives in King's Landing in "The North Remembers." Tyrion S2Promo.jpg|Tyrion's HBO promo Season 2 picture. Tyrion Hand.jpg|Tyrion as the Acting Hand in "What Is Dead May Never Die." Tyrion 203.jpg|Tyrion talking to Pycelle in "What Is Dead May Never Die." TyrionEW.png|Entertainment Weekly photo of Peter Dinklage in costume as Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion and Ser Meryn in 2x6.png|Ser Meryn Trant refuses Tyrion's orders in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion slaps Joffrey.jpg|Tyrion slaps Joffrey in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion thanks Sandor.jpg|Tyrion thanks Sandor Clegane in "The Old Gods and the New" Tyrion see Wildfire.png|Tyrion sees the rows of wildfire. Tyrion_Season_3_promo_image.jpg|TV Guide photo shoot, Season 3. Tyrion Lannister S3.jpg|Tyrion in a Season 3 promo Tyrionlannister.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion in "Walk of Punishment" TyrionSecondSons.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion in "Second Sons" Tywin Tyron promo 3x08.jpg|Promotional image of Tyrion with Tywin Lannister in "Second Sons" Tyrion and Sansa wedding 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa with Tywin, Cersei, Joffrey, Lord Varys, Grand Maester Pycelle, Margaery, Lady Olenna, and Loras in "Second Sons". Tyrion and Sansa wedding 2 3x08.jpg|Tyrion and Sansa at their wedding in "Second Sons". Tyrion threatens.jpg|Tyrion in "Second Sons" Bear maiden fair shae Tyrion.jpg|Tyrion and Shae in "The Bear and the Maiden Fair (episode) Shae Sansa and Tyrion Mhysa.png|Tyrion, Sansa, and Shae in "Mhysa". Tyrion and Tywin Mhysa.png|Tywin and Tyrion in "Mhysa". Season4-GOT-TYRIONposter.jpg|Promotional image for Tyrion in Season 4. Tyrion Season 4.jpg|Tyrion in "Two Swords". Joffrey+tyrion wine-spill.jpg|Joffrey pours wine on Tyrion's head in "The Lion and the Rose". Tyrion_questions_Varys.png|Tyrion and Varys at his trial in "The Laws of God and Men". Tyrion and Jaime Lannister 4x07.jpg|Tyrion and Jaime Lannister in "Mockingbird" Tyrionfindtywinprivey.jpg|Tyrion finds Tywin on the privey after looking for him in "The Children". The children Tyrion with Bow S4.png|Tyrion aiming a crossbow at Tywin before killing him in "The Children". Tyrion Season 5.png|Tyrion coming out of the crate during Season 5. Tyrion_EW_S5.jpg|EW cover promoting Season 5. Peter-dinklage-127098.jpg|EW promotional image for Season 5. Peter-Dinklage-outtake-ew.jpg|EW Promotional image for Season 5. Tyrion Kill the Boy.jpg|Tyrion in "Kill the Boy" IFI Pre-Release 4.png|Tyrion as he appears in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Tyrion-TheDanceofDragons.jpg GOT S6 17.png|Tyrion visits the catacombs of Meereen 703_TQJ.jpg|Tyrion in The Queen's Justice. GoT-Sn7 FirstLook 14.jpg|Season 7 Season-8-1.jpg|Tyrion in Season 8 Tyrion_S8_Cropped.jpg Category:Gallery